You and You
by Anenchi
Summary: Siapakah yang akan Naruto pilih? Sasuke atau Gaara? Warning: yaoi, hard lemon, threesome. Tidak suka jangan baca...
1. Chapter 1

Tadaaaaaa...

Anenchi ChukaCukhe balik lagi dengan rated M.. *digampar*

Ini pelampiasan karena 2 minggu di guyur sama soal UTS yang susahnya setengah idup.. * bakar soal UTS*

Dan akhirnya jadilah fic gaje ini!

Gag tau deh gimana ceritanya? Masih kebayang sama hasil UTSnya entar.. *merinding*

.

Oh iya.. fic ini saya persembahkan untuk:

**Rhie-chan Aoi Sora (Rhie-chan)**, imotouku yang sudah meminta fic ini dengan polosnya.

**Uzumaki Uzumaki (Ipin)**, imotou gila bin gaje nan lebay yang suka membuat kepala saya mual.

**Mechakucha No Aoi Neko (Mechan)**, satu lagi imotouku yang katanya pengen buat 10some *bussettt dah*

**Hotaru Hatake (Taru-chan)**, imotou yang entah dari mana datangnya -?-

**ElsNaru/Naruels**, yang kebetulan juga pengen dibuatkan threesome.

**Aoi Lawlight (Ao)**, my friend yang selalu memberi saya semangat. Ini DP nya dulu yakk.. hehe.

Dan untuk semua para Fujoshi dan Fudanshi di muka bumi ini -?- Ayo kita sebarkan virus Yaoi! *di hajar massal sama anti Yaoi*

Oke, sudah berbasa basi bisulnya! Silahkan membaca.. oh, jangan lupa lihat WARNINGnya dulu..

#

**Disclaimer:** Ayolah Om Masashi... Nikahkan para Seme dan Uke itu biar punya anak *di tampol*

**Rated:** M+

**Pairing:** SasuNaru, GaaNaru, SasuGaaNaru.

**Warning:** HARD LEMON, THREESOME, yaoi, shounen-ai, boyXboy, SemeUke, Sesame jenis. OOC. Typo. Alur berantakan. Dan sebagainya..

Silahkan membaca...

#

**-U and U-**

#

"Naruto.. cepat turun! Sasuke sudah menunggu dari tadi!" teriak seorang ibu-ibu cantik berambut merah yang bernama Uzumaki Kushina atau lebih tepatnya Namikaze Kushina.

"Iya Kaa-san..." terdengar suara seorang pemuda dari lantai atas. Dan bisa dipastikan itu adalah suara Namikaze Naruto, anak laki-laki dari Kushina.

Drap... drap... drap...

Seorang pemuda yang mempunyai rambut pirang dan mata sebiru batu Sapphire tengah berlari-lari menuju lantai bawah. Pakaiannya sangat berantakan. Bajunya keluar, dasinya tidak diikat dengan rapi, celana panjangnya menggulung di bagian kanan, dan rambut pirangnya terlihat acak-acakan. Oh, lupakan rambut pirang itu.

"Kaa-san... aku berangkat dulu ya. Jaa-ne", katanya sambil mengecup pipi ibunya itu. Naruto pun segera menuju pintu keluar.

"Naruto... hei, rapikan dulu bajumu," kata Kushina setengah berteriak. Tetapi teriakannya tidak diindahkan oleh Naruto yang sudah menuju pintu. "Ck, dasar anak nakal," gumamnya.

Naruto membuka pintu dan mendapati seorang laki-laki tengah membelakanginya. Penampilannya sungguh rapi, berbeda sekali dengan Naruto yang acak-acakan.

"Teme..." panggil Naruto.

Merasa dipanggil, pemuda yang sedari tadi menunggu di depan pintu rumah Naruto pun membalikkan badannya.

Tampan...

Itulah yang terlintas di pikiran setiap orang yang melihatnya. Kulit putih -berbeda dengan Naruto yang sedikit kecoklatan-, hidung mancung, bibir tipis berwarna merah muda yang menggoda, mata berwarna seperti batu Onyx dengan alis yang terbentuk indah di atas matanya. Dan semua kesempurnaan itu di bingkai oleh rambut halus dengan model pantat ayam berwarna hitam yang berpendar kebiru-biruan jika terkena sinar matahari.

"Dobe?" Sasuke mengangkat satu alisnya.

"Hehehe..." Naruto lalu menghambur ke pelukan Sasuke dengan secepat kilat.

Tak usah bingung dengan kejadian ini. Toh mereka sudah menjadi sepasang kekasih selama 1 tahun. Lagipula, keluarga mereka sudah saling kenal sejak lama sehingga dapat dipastikan hubungan mereka berjalan mulus tanpa hambatan.

Rumah Sasuke dan Naruto saling berhadap-hadapan dan hanya di pisahkan oleh sebuah jalan kecil. Inilah alasan kenapa Sasuke selalu menjemput Naruto untuk berangkat ke sekolah. Itu sudah menjadi kebiasaan semenjak mereka jadi sepasang kekasih. Dan satu lagi kebiasaan mereka yang tidak boleh ditinggalkan...

"Ohayou Dobe," bisik Sasuke.

Naruto tersenyum dan memejamkan matanya. Sasuke pun mencium Naruto dengan lembut seperti biasanya. Naruto membalas ciuman Sasuke. Tidak ada nafsu sama sekali di ciuman ini. Hanya ciuman penuh kasih sayang dari keduanya.

Ya... Inilah satu lagi kebiasaan mereka. Ciuman hangat di pagi hari yang dingin...

Sasuke akhirnya melepas ciumannya. "Ohayou Teme," balasnya sambil memberikan cengiran lebar. Naruto melepaskan diri dari pelukan Sasuke. "Ayo kita berangkat," ajak Naruto.

"Tunggu Dobe," tahan Sasuke.

"Apalagi sih Teme..." Naruto melipat kedua tangannya di dada dan menggembungkan pipinya. Ekspresi yang selalu disukai oleh Sasuke.

Sasuke mendekat ke arah Naruto dan membuka kancing celananya. Naruto bergidik ngeri dengan perlakuan Sasuke.

"Ma-mau apa Teme?"

"Sudah... kau diam saja."

Setelah celana Naruto terbuka, Sasuke segera memeluk Naruto sambil memasukkan pakaian pemuda pirang itu. Naruto yang diperlakukan lembut seperti itu hanya bisa menahan wajahnya agar tidak memerah.

Setelah rapi, Sasuke menuju kaki Naruto dan melepaskan gulungan celana yang berada di kaki kanan Naruto. Sasuke berdiri dan kemudian membenarkan ikatan dasi yang berantakan itu.

"Kau ini... Selalu saja bangun kesiangan. Tapi paling tidak, jangan berpenampilan berantakan seperti ini, Dobe," kata Sasuke sambil mengikat dasi Naruto.

"Hehehe..." Naruto hanya bisa tertawa sambil menggaruk belakang kepalanya yang tidak gatal.

"Ah, aku jadi seperti ibumu saja. Nah, sudah selesai... Ayo kita berangkat," ajaknya sambil mengacak-acak rambut Naruto.

Naruto mengecup pipi Sasuke. "Terima kasih, Teme. Ayo," katanya sambil menggandeng tangan Sasuke. Sasuke hanya bisa tersenyum kecil melihat kelakuan kekasihnya ini.

#

"Ohayou.." sapa Naruto saat sampai di kelasnya.

"Ohayou Naruto," sapa Inuzuka Kiba, sahabat karib dari Naruto. "Hari ini kau berangkat bersama Sasuke Senpai ya?" tanya Kiba.

"Iya, memangnya kenapa?" tanya Naruto heran.

"Biasanya dia mengantarmu sampai pintu kelas? Kenapa hari ini tidak?"

"Oh... hehe. Teme sedang ada urusan OSIS, jadi dia langsung ke ruangan OSIS," jawab Naruto. Kiba hanya bisa ber-oh-ria.

"Hei semuanya! Kakashi Sensei datang dengan seorang lelaki tampan!" teriak seorang gadis pink.

"Eh? Yang benar Sakura? Mana?" tanya gadis berambut pirang bernama Ino dengan antusias.

Gadis pink yang diketahui bernama Sakura itu menunjukkan jempolnya dan mengedipkan satu matanya. "Tunggu saja sebentar lagi."

"Mereka bicara apa sih?" tanya Naruto pada Kiba.

"Paling-paling juga soal laki-laki," jawab Kiba sambil menaikkan bahunya.

"Haaah... dasar perempuan," gerutu Naruto sambil menuju bangkunya.

Naruto duduk dan melihat ke arah jendela. Pemuda pirang itu suka sekali duduk di dekat jendela. Dia bisa melihat pemandangan yang 'indah' seperti saat ini. Naruto tersenyum kecil melihat pemandangan 'indah' itu.

Uchiha Sasuke...

Ya, pemandangan 'indah' itu adalah Uchiha Sasuke. Kelas Sasuke kini tengah melakukan olahraga basket di lapangan sehingga Naruto bisa mengamati kekasihnya dengan puas. Dengan dagu yang ditopang tangan kanannya, Naruto terus melihat Sasuke tanpa menghiraukan yang ada di sekitarnya.

'_Sasuke keren sekali...' _batin Naruto.

Naruto terus memandangi Sasuke tanpa menyadari bahwa seorang lelaki berambut perak dan memakai masker tengah berdiri di depan kelas sambil membawa buku kecil berwarna oranye. Lelaki itu berdehem agak keras sehingga semua siswa diam dan duduk pada bangkunya masing-masing, kecuali Naruto yang masih menikmati pemandangan 'indah'nya.

"Selamat pagi semua."

"Selamat pagi Kakashi Sensei," jawab seluruh siswa.

"Hari ini kita kedatangan murid baru. Sensei harap kalian bisa bekerja sama."

"Laki-laki atau perempuan, Sensei?"

"Tampan tidak?"

"Cantik kah?"

Kakashi yang mendengar para siswanya bertanya seperti itu hanya bisa sweatdrop. Kakashi menggulung buku yang dibawanya kemudian mengetuk-ngetukkannya pada meja supaya para siswa itu terdiam. Kakashi menghela napas sebelum berkata.

"Kalian akan lihat sendiri. Masuklah," panggilnya kepada seseorang di luar kelas.

Seseorang yang dipanggil tersebut perlahan berjalan ke dalam kelas. Semuanya diam. Kagum, terpesona, benci, suka, penasaran... itulah yang ada di pikiran mereka masing-masing.

Bagaimana tidak? Seorang lelaki dengan rambut merah bata, tubuh proporsional sesuai dengan umurnya, wajah tampan dengan maskara hitam di sekeliling mata aquamarine yang membuatnya semakin keren, disertai dengan aksen tato 'Ai' di dahinya menambah sempurna kesan 'keren' itu.

Lelaki itu tengah berdiri di depan kelas. Dia mengedarkan pandangannya ke seluruh penjuru kelas, mengamati satu-satu para penghuni yang ada di sana. Matanya aquamarine itu terhenti ketika melihat sosok pirang yang tengah mengamati pemandangan di luar jendela.

Matanya terbelalak, tapi sedetik kemudian dia menyeringai kecil. _'Naruto..'_

"Oke, sekarang perkenalkan dirimu," suruh Kakashi.

Pemuda itu mengangguk. "Sabaku no Gaara. Salam kenal," ucapnya singkat.

Para siswa berbisik-bisik ria sehingga Kakashi harus menenangkannya lagi. "Sudah-sudah. Gaara, kau bisa duduk di sebelah Naruto, pemuda yang berambut pirang itu," suruhnya lagi.

"Terima kasih Sensei," Gaara mengangguk dan berjalan menuju bangku di sebelah Naruto sambil menyeringai kecil.

Naruto masih asyik dengan dunianya sehingga tidak tahu jika ada seseorang tengah berjalan menuju bangkunya. Gaara duduk perlahan supaya tidak mengagetkan Naruto. Dia tersenyum melihat pemuda di sebelahnya itu.

"Boleh aku duduk disini?" tanya Gaara basa basi. Naruto hanya mengangguk tanpa memandang ke arah Gaara.

Seringaian Gaara bertambah lebar. Pemuda merah itu mendekat ke arah telinga Naruto dan menjilatnya perlahan. Naruto yang diperlakukan seperti itu tersentak dan menoleh ke arah pemuda di sampingnya sambil memegangi telinganya yang baru saja dijilat.

"Ap-," kata-kata Naruto terhenti ketika melihat sosok pemuda tampan di sebelahnya.

Gaara tersenyum manis. "Hai Naru... lama kita tidak berjumpa."

Mata sapphire itu terbelalak lebar. "Ga-Gaara?"

#

-Bersambung-

#

Nah... nah... bagaimana? Lanjut atau tidak? Masalahnya lemonnya belum keluar nih... nanggung kan? *digampar*

Saya ucapkan terima kasih banyak bagi yang sudah menyempatkan waktu untuk membaca fic gaje saya ini. *bungkuk-bungkuk badan*

Yosh! Saya tunggu kritik dan sarannya..

Arigatou...


	2. Chapter 2

Alohaaaaaa...

Saya balik lagi nih! Ada yang kangen? *plakk*

Gomen baru update sekarang.. kuliah tidak mendukung sih! #bohong #padahalmales

Sebagai gantinya.. Saya bikinkan -?- lemon yang HOT.. Kekekekeke *ketawa setan*

Okelah kalo begitu! Tidak usah banyak cincau lagi.. Silahkan membaca! Jangan lupa lihat WARNINGnya duluuu..

#

**Disclaimer:** Ayolah Om Masashi... Nikahkan para Seme dan Uke itu biar punya anak *di tampol*

**Rated:** M+

**Pairing:** SasuNaru, GaaNaru, SasuGaaNaru.

**Warning:** HARD LEMON, THREESOME, yaoi, shounen-ai, boyXboy, SemeUke, Sesame jenis. OOC. Typo. Alur berantakan (BENAR-BENAR BERANTAKAN). Dan sebagainya..

Silahkan membaca...

#

Seringaian Gaara bertambah lebar. Pemuda merah itu mendekat ke arah telinga Naruto dan menjilatnya perlahan. Naruto yang diperlakukan seperti itu tersentak dan menoleh ke arah pemuda di sampingnya sambil memegangi telinganya yang baru saja dijilat.

"Ap-," kata-kata Naruto terhenti ketika melihat sosok pemuda tampan di sebelahnya.

Gaara tersenyum manis. "Hai Naru... lama kita tidak berjumpa."

Mata sapphire itu terbelalak lebar. "Ga-Gaara?"

#

**-U and U-**

Chap 2

#

"Iya Naru. Ini aku," kata Gaara meyakinkan Naruto.

"Garaaa!"

Brukk...

"Aww!"

"Hei hei... Apa yang sedang kalian lakukan? Jangan buat keributan di kelas!" tegur kakashi.

Bagaimana tidak? Naruto tiba-tiba saja menubruk Gaara hingga terjungkal dari kursi. Semua yang ada di kelas itu hanya bisa ber-sweatdrop ria melihat kelakuan teman sekelasnya itu.

"I-iya... Maaf Sensei," kata Naruto sambil berdiri dan menyunggingkan cengiran tanpa dosa.

Gaara pun berdiri sambil menepuk-nepuk celananya yang kotor. "Maafkan kami Sensei," katanya pada Kakashi sambil membungkukkan badan.

"Ya sudah kalau begitu, kita lanjutkan pelajaran."

Naruto dan Gaara pun kembali duduk dengan semestinya -?- di bangku mereka.

"Gaara... Gaara..." Naruto berbisik pada Gaara supaya tidak dimarahi lagi oleh Kakashi.

"Apa Naru?" jawab Gaara sambil tersenyum manis.

"Jadi, di mana kau tinggal sekarang?" tanyanya masih berbisik.

"D-i-r-u-m-a-h-m-u," kata Gaara perlahan.

"Apaaaaa?"

"NARUTO! BERDIRI DI LUAR SEKARANG!" perintah Kakashi.

"I-iya Sensei." Naruto berjalan lesu keluar kelas. Sedangkan Gaara hanya tersenyum sambil menggelengkan kepalanya.

#

-skip time-

Akhirnya waktu pulang sekolah tiba. Para murid mulai berjalan keluar gerbang sekolah untuk menuju rumah masing-masing. Begitu halnya dengan Gaara dan Naruto. Mereka sedang berjalan menuju tempat parkir.

"Jadi apa benar kau tinggal di rumahku?" tanya Naruto.

"Iya benar," jawab Gaara meyakinkan.

"Ah? Jadi aku akan bertemu Gaara setiap hari?" tanya Naruto lagi.

"Tentu saja. Ayo kita pulang!" ajak Gaara sambil membuka pintu mobil.

"Eh? Naik mobil?"

"Iya. Ayo cepat!" Naruto mengangguk dan masuk ke dalam mobil.

"_Eh? Sepertinya aku lupa sesuatu?"_ batin Naruto.

-di ruang OSIS-

"_Dasar Dobe! Pasti dia sudah pulang duluan,"_ batin Sasuke kesal sambil memencet-mencet tombol hp untuk menghubungi Naruto.

#

-malam hari-

"Naruto, Gaara, kami mau pergi ke luar kota untuk beberapa hari, tolong jaga rumah ya?" kata Kushina sambil menyeret koper.

"Jaga rumah baik-baik, jangan sampai rumah hancur ketika kami pulang nanti," Minato -ayah Naruto- menimpali.

"Iya Kaa-san, Tou-san," jawab Naruto sambil ber-sweatdrop ria.

"Gaara, tolong jaga Naruto baik-baik. Jangan sampai dia melakukan hal-hal yang berbahaya."

"Iya, paman. Kalian tenang saja, aku akan menjaga rumah beserta Naruto dengan baik," jawabnya sambil tersenyum.

"Baiklah kalau begitu. Kami pergi dulu."

"Hati-hati di jalan!"

Blam..

"Haaah... Tinggal kita berdua ya, Gaara?"

"Iya. Kau mau tidur atau nonton televisi dulu?" tanya Gaara sambil melangkah ke ruang TV.

"Aku mau minum dulu, nanti kususul ke ruang TV," jawab Naruto sambil menuju ke dapur.

Tok tok tok...

'_Siapa yang datang malam-malam begini sih?'_ batin Gaara. Mau tidak mau dia pergi ke pintu depan dan membuka pintu.

"Kau siapa?" tanya Gaara ketika melihat tamu yang ada di depannya itu.

"Harusnya aku yang bertanya, kau siapa? Kenapa ada di rumah si Dobe?" balas tamu tersebut yang tidak lain dan tidak bukan adalah Sasuke.

"Gaara? Ada tamu ya? Sia- lho? Sasuke? Ada apa malam-malam begini ke rumah?" Naruto yang baru saja dari dapur terkejut melihat kekasihnya ada di depan pintu.

"Naruto? Kau kenal dengan orang ini?" tunjuk Gaara pada Sasuke.

"Tentu saja! Dia itu-"

"Kekasihnya. Aku kekasih dari si Dobe ini," potong Sasuke. Naruto yang mendengarnya hanya dapat menahan supaya wajahnya tidak memerah.

"Oh, jadi kau kekasihnya? Baiklah kalau begitu, silahkan nikmati waktu kalian berdua. Naruto, aku ke kamar dulu." Tanpa menunggu jawaban dari Sasuke maupun Naruto, Gaara melangkahkan kakinya menuju kamar dengan menahan suatu perasaan yang bahkan dia sendiri pun tidak tahu.

"Gaara..."

"Dia siapa, Dobe?" tanya Sasuke.

"Dia itu sepupuku. Sekarang dia akan tinggal di sini," jawab pemuda pirang itu antusias.

"Hn."

"Lalu? Kenapa kau ke sini malam-malam,Teme?"

"Tadi Paman Minato dan Bibi Kushina datang ke rumah, katanya mereka pergi keluar kota untuk beberapa hari. Jadi malam ini aku menginap di sini," jawabnya sambil berjalan menuju kamar Naruto.

"Dasar Teme seenaknya sendiri!" Naruto segera menguci pintu dan menyusul Sasuke ke kamarnya.

#

"Kenapa kau repot-repot kesini sih, Teme?" tanya Naruto tiba-tiba.

Mereka berdua sudah bersiap-siap untuk tidur -sebenarnya- tapi tiba-tiba saja Naruto menanyakan perihal kedatangan Sasuke malam-malam begini ke rumahnya. Sasuke yang ditanya seperti itu menyeringai dalam hati.

"Ehem..." Sasuke berdehem. "Aku ke sini untuk menemanimu, Dobe. Paman dan Bibi kan sedang ke luar kota."

"Ta-tapi kan ada Gaara. Aku tidak sendirian," Naruto hanya bisa blushing mendengar pernyataan kekasihnya itu.

"Aku tidak peduli. Lagipula... aku punya tujuan lain datang kemari." Sasuke memiringkan tubuhnya sehingga dia bisa melihat wajah kekasihnya yang tengah malu itu.

Firasat Naruto tidak enak. "Tujuan apa?" tanyanya hati-hati.

"Menghukummu, Dobe sayang."

"Menghukum? Memang aku salah apa, Teme?" tanya Naruto bingung.

"Salahmu?" sasuke berpindah posisi sehingga sekarang dia menindih Naruto dengan kedua tangan berada di sisi kepala Naruto untuk menyangga tubuhnya. "Karena kau meninggalkanku dan pulang duluan tanpa memberitahuku."

"E-eeehh? It-ituu..."

"Ssshh..." Sasuke menempelkan telunjuknya pada bibir pemuda di bawahnya itu. "Aku tidak ingin tau alasannya. Yang aku ingin hanya, kau menjalankan hukumanmu dengan baik." Sasuke mengeluarkan seringaiannya.

Naruto menelan ludahnya. "Haaah... Terserah kau sajalah, Teme."

Ya, mau Naruto memberontak ataupun menolak tetap saja Sasuke yang menang. Poor Naruto...

Sasuke tersenyum penuh kemenangan. "Good boy."

Naruto mendengus, namun tetap melingkarkan tangannya di leher Sasuke ketika kekasihnya itu mendekat dan menciumnya.

Sasuke menciumnya dalam dan lembut. Saling menyalurkan perasaannya satu sama lain, seakan-akan ini adalah ciuman terakhir mereka. Pemuda raven itu mengulum, menghisap, dan sesekali menggigit bibir kekasihnya itu. Tidak disia-siakannya ketika bibir ranum itu terbuka, lidahnya langsung mengeksplorasi segala yang ada di dalamnya.

Tangan keduanya pun tak tinggal diam, saling menelusuri bentuk tubuh pasangannya. Entah sejak kapan mereka berdua sudah tidak memakai sehelai benang-pun. Bahkan mereka sendiri tidak tahu.

Sasuke menjilat bibirnya ketika melihat tubuh polos yang berada di bawahnya itu pasrah dan tanpa perlawanan. Pemuda raven itu menggesek-gesekkan kejantanan mereka yang sudah menegang. Membuat Naruto mengerang tertahan karena kenikmatan yang dirasakannya. Kemudian di kulumnya nipple kekasihnya itu sambil tetap menggerakkan bagian bawahnya. Sedangkan Naruto hanya bisa mendesah sambil meremas-remas rambut si raven.

Sasuke kemudian beralih pada kejantanan Naruto yang sudah sangat menegang. Dipegangnya dengan lembut, kemudian digerakkan naik turun secara perlahan.

"Sasuke... mhh~"

Naruto semakin melebarkan pahanya supaya Sasuke leluasa menikmati bagian tubuhnya itu. Desahan Naruto semakin menjadi ketika Sasuke memasukkan kejantanannya ke dalam mulut dan melakukan gerakan naik turun. Rongga mulut Sasuke yang hangat dan lidah serta tangannya yang terampil membuat Naruto melepaskan apa yang tertahan sejak tadi.

"Ahh!"

"Hei, kau sudah klimaks. Jangan harap permainan ini akan segera berakhir, Dobe."

"Yeah, aku tahu," jawab Naruto dengan nada yang lemas.

Sasuke menyeringai. "Berbalik, Dobe," suruhnya.

Naruto berbalik sesuai permintaan Sasuke. Kini posisinya menungging membelakangi Sasuke. Pemuda yang dibelakangnya itu menelan ludah. Posisi Naruto kini begitu seksi di matanya. Memamerkan bagian bawahnya, kejantanan yang menggelantung dan lubang yang seolah teriak ingin dimasuki. _Damn! I'ts so hot!_

Sasuke mulai memasukkan satu jarinya ke dalam lubang Naruto untuk meregangkannya.

"Teme," panggil Naruto.

Sasuke menghentikan kegiatannya. "Hn?"

"Langsung saja masukkan punyamu."

"Kau yakin, Dobe?"

"Iya. Ak-aku sudah tidak tahan," katanya dengan semburat merah. Untung saja Sasuke berada dibelakangnya, jadi tidak melihat mukanya yang memerah.

Sasuke yang mendengarnya menyeringai senang. Sebenarnya dia juga sudah tidak tahan ingin menyatukan diri dengan Naruto. Kejantanannya sudah sangat menegang, namun dia harus mempersiapkan kekasihnya terlebih dahulu. Dan ketika Naruto berkata seperti itu, Sasuke dengan senang hati akan menurutinya.

"Baiklah. " Sasuke mengambil lotion yang sudah dipersiapkannya untuk ini. Kemudian dioleskan pada kejantanannya. "Mhh..." Sasuke mengerang tertahan ketika benda berbentuk jel itu menyentuh kejantanannya yang sudah sangat sensitif.

Sasuke memposisikan kejantanannya di depan lubang Naruto. "Aku akan masuk. Tahan, Dobe."

"Un." Naruto mengangguk.

Sasuke memasukkan kejantanannya dengan amat sangat perlahan. Penetrasi tanpa persiapan memang sedikit menyusahkan meskipun sudah menggunakan pelumas.

Sedikit demi sedikit kejantanan Sasuke mulai masuk ke dalam lubang Naruto. Sasuke akan menghentikan gerakannya ketika Naruto mengerang karena kesakitan. Tinggal sedikit lagi, dan Sasuke langsung menghentakkannya ke dalam. Membuat Naruto berteriak dan limbung, tetapi Sasuke menopangnya dari belakang.

Menunggu Naruto supaya terbiasa dengan kejantanan yang berada dalam tubuhnya. Sasuke mencondongkan tubuhnya ke depan, menciumi pundak kekasihnya itu dan membisikkan kata-kata yang dapat menenangkan Naruto.

"Bergeraklah 'Suke," pinta Naruto.

"As your wish, Dear."

Sasuke mulai bergerak maju mundur dengan perlahan, merasakan nikmatnya lubang Naruto meremas kejantanannya.

"Ahh~" Sasuke tersenyum ketika mendengar desahan pria dibawahnya itu ketika kejantanannya menyentuh sweet spot milik Naruto.

"La-lagi Sasu- ohh..."

Disentuhnya titik itu berkali-kali, membuat Naruto tak henti-hentinya mendesah di setiap gerakan Sasuke.

"Ah~ mhh... mhh... ngh~ faster."

Sasuke mempercepat gerakannya. Tak lupa tangannya juga memanjakan kejantanan milik Naruto.

"Sasuke~ Aku- akh!" Naruto tak sempat melanjutkan kata-katanya. Cairan kenikmatan milik pemuda manis itu keluar dan membasahi tangan Sasuke.

Gerakan Sasuke semakin cepat. Tak berapa lama, diapun mengejang dan menyemburkan benihnya jauh ke dalam tubuh Naruto.

"Haah..."

"Temee~"

Naruto merasa dirinya penuh oleh cairan Sasuke, dia pun akhirnya limbung. Sasuke mengeluarkan kejantanannya dari tubuh Naruto dan duduk menyender. Sedangkan Naruto hanya bisa tengkurap kelelahan karena aktivitas yang baru saja mereka lakukan.

"Hey, Dobe," panggil Sasuke.

"Apa Teme? Aku capek," jawab Naruto seadanya.

"Kau belum menjalankan hukumanmu."

Naruto terkesiap. Kemudian menatap sasuke -masih dalam posisi tengkurap- "Ap-apa? Lalu yang kita lakukan tadi itu apa, Teme?"

"Tadi aku yang memuaskanmu. Sekarang, giliranmu yang memuaskanku. Itu baru hukuman," katanya sambil menepuk-nepuk kepala Naruto.

"Jadi kau ingin ku'masuki' begitu?" tanya Naruto dengan tampang polos.

"Tidak!" jawab Sasuke cepat.

"Lalu?"

"Kemari," Sasuke sedikit melebarkan pahanya dan menyuruh Naruto duduk dipangkuannya.

Naruto yang disuruh begitu hanya bisa mendecak pelan dan mengikuti apa yang Sasuke mau. Toh dia juga akan merasakan nikmat.

"Turn me on, baby," bisik pemuda raven itu sambil menyeringai penuh nafsu.

Naruto menelan ludahnya. Tapi kemudian dia memajukan tubuhnya, mencium Sasuke. Dilumatnya bibir kekasihnya itu dengan penuh nafsu. Lidahnya menusuk belahan bibir Sasuke, berusaha untuk masuk. Sasuke dengan senang hati membukanya, mempersilahkan lidah Naruto untuk menjelajahi rongga mulutnya.

Naruto kemudian beralih ke leher Sasuke, menghisap dan menggigit kecil leher putih itu lalu dijilatnya. Begitupun dengan Sasuke. Bibirnya menjelajahi leher Naruto dan menandainya dengan kissmark.

Tangan Sasuke pun tidak tinggal diam, yang satu mengocok kejantanan milik Naruto dan yang satu memilin-milin tonjolan yang ada di dada Naruto.

"Mnh~" desah Naruto di leher Sasuke.

Tangan Naruto juga sibuk mengelus-elus kejantanan milik Sasuke supaya menegang kembali. Dan siap untuk memasuki lubangnya -lagi-.

"Saatnya, Dobe."

Naruto menghentikan kegiatannya. Dia lalu bertumpu dengan kedua lututnya dan memposisikan lubangnya diatas kejantanan Sasuke. Dipegangnya kejantanan itu dan diarahkan tepat di lubangnya. Dengan perlahan Naruto menurunkan tubuhnya.

"Ahh..."

Desah mereka bersamaan ketika kejantanan Sasuke masuk seluruhnya ke dalam tubuh Naruto. Kemudian Naruto menumpukan tangannya pada pundak Sasuke dan bergerak naik turun.

"Sasukeeh~ ah.. ngh..."

Desahan Naruto menjadi ketika Sasuke mengulum putingnya sambil mengocok kejantanannya. Pemuda pirang itu mempercepat gerakannya ketika dirasakannya sesuatu akan keluar.

"Sas-Sasuke.. aku mau-"

"Tahan sebentar, Naru. Aku juga..."

Naruto melingkarkan tangannya di leher Sasuke. Gerakannya menjadi lambat karena terlalu lelah, sehingga Sasuke memegang pinggulnya dan membantunya untuk bergerak.

"Sasuke!"

"Naru- ngh~"

Dan akhirnya apa yang mereka tahan sejak tadi pun keluar. Naruto terkulai lemas, menyenderkan kepalanya pada pundak Sasuke. Sedangkan Sasuke menengadahkan kepalanya, menikmati sisa-sisa klimaksnya sambil membelai punggung Naruto yang basah oleh keringat dengan lembut.

Sasuke lalu melepaskan kejantanannya dan mengubah posisi mereka.

"Aku benar-benar capek, Teme."

"Hn, tidurlah," kata Sasuke sambil mencium kening Naruto dan kemudian menyusulnya ke alam mimpi.

Tanpa mereka ketahui, seseorang tengah berada di depan pintu kamar Naruto sambil mengepalkan tangan dengan penuh amarah.

#

-bersambung-

#

Hehehehe.. *gila*

Gimana? Kurang hot yah? Maaf.. saking lamanya ga bikin lemon, keahliannya jadi hilang -_-

So? Mau lanjut or discontinued? Saya sih tergantung review ajah. Soalnya threesome belom muncul lhoo *devil smirk*

Oke! Makasih banyak buat yg udah nyempetin baca fic ini. Maaf klo jelek dan tidak memuaskan u_u

Makasih juga buat yg udah review chap sebelumnya. Maaf ga bisa bales satu-satu *nangis*


End file.
